Alexander Luthor (Prime Earth)
He attempted to aid Brainiac during the shrinking of Metropolis, but, in the aftermath, there was no evidence and so the government was forced to let him go. Luthor spent the next several years filling the power vacuum in Metropolis left by Glenmorgan. Around four years after the formation of the Justice League, he instigated the American invasion of Qurac so that he could sell his super-weapons to the army. That was also the year that he personally faced Superman for the first time and was detained by the hero, receiving a facial scar across the left side of his face in the fight. Luthor spent a year in prison, during which Superman would sometimes visit to ask his opinion of a particularly troubling scientific disaster. Forever Evil While in prison, Lex was visited by Pandora, a mysterious woman who believed he could open her box with the darkness of his heart, but a group of heroes led by Wonder Woman broke into his cell in an attempt to seize the box. Some time later, Luthor was released from prison and returned to his position as the CEO of LexCorp. While in a business meeting with Thomas Kord in a helicopter, a city-wide power blackout caused the helicopter to crash into his penthouse. After making no attempt to save Kord from falling to his death, Lex saw the alternate reality conqueror Ultraman break into Lexcorp and consume the piece of Kryptonite in his safe-box. Later, Luthor watched from a TV screen as the rest of the Crime Syndicate announced their conquest of the world, and Ultraman block out the sun with the moon. Determined to stop the Crime Syndicate from controlling his world, Lex chose to awaken his unfinished Superman clone Subject B-0. Both unlikely heroes explored the destroyed remains of Metropolis and came across Black Manta, who was carrying an injured Black Adam and Captain Cold. All of them had reason to fight the Crime Syndicate, so Luthor proposed an alliance. Picking up Batman, Catwoman, Sinestro, and Deathstroke to his "Injustice League", - the group infiltrated the Crime Syndicate's headquarters - the crashed Justice League Watchtower - and found an injured Richard Grayson tied to an apparatus set to explode if Grayson was taken off the machine. Thinking quickly, Luthor killed and resuscitated Grayson, stopping the machine. When finally preparing to fight the Syndicate, a new enemy, Mazahs - Lex's Earth 3 analogue - attacked Luthor and his allies, killing Bizarro. Enraged, Lex killed Mazahs and confronted Ultraman, who nearly killed Luthor until Black Adam and Sinestro ended the solar eclipse, exposing Ultraman to sunlight and hampering his power enough to be subdued. In the aftermath, after the Justice League had been restored from the Firestorm Matrix where they had been trapped, Luthor and the rest of the Injustice League were regarded as heroes and celebrated for their defeat of the Crime Syndicate. Justice League In the wake of the invasion, public opinion of Lex Luthor was incredibly favorable, and he decided that he liked it. In an effort to continue being regarded as a hero, he tried to convince the Justice League to recruit him, but was initially unsuccessful. The Justice League eventually talked about how Luthor was going to keep on his crusade with or without the help of the Justice League and, begrudgingly, allowed him to join. One of the first missions Luthor spent with the Justice League was tracking down the Crime Syndicate member Power Ring's power ring, which had flown onto the hand of Jessica Cruz following his death, and invited Cruz to join their ranks. After opening up LexCorp for an open house on his company, Luthor was attacked by an assassin named Neutron. Though Luthor and the Justice League repelled Neutron, the assassin accidentally released LexCorp's secret project - the Amazo Virus - that turned all of Metropolis into a quarantine zone. Luthor and the League worked together to contain the virus and heal all the infected. Darkseid War During the conflict between Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor, Lex traveled with the Justice League to the planet Apokolips. After Darkseid's death, a large amount of energy from the Anti-Life Equation was released, giving Lex and the rest of the League all-new special abilities. Luthor, absorbing a large amount of Darkseid's energy, was deemed the "God of Apokolips" and became the new Darkseid. Rebirth Lex returned to earth, becoming bored of Apokolips, and shortly thereafter learned of Superman's death. Inspired to become the hero of Metropolis that his sister could be proud of when she awakens, Luthor quickly bought out the Daily Planet to retrieve Superman's cape and declared himself the new Superman. The next day, he went public by stopping a robbery and hostage situation on live television. However, the Pre-Flashpoint Clark Kent, who had arrived in our universe after the events of Convergence, was watching and donned his Superman uniform, believing that Luthor was the same evil mastermind as his Luthor. Superman quickly showed, attempting to "stop" Luthor. However, before the fight could escalate any further, a captive Doomsday appeared, which was the target of the robbery, and both Supermen worked together to stop it. Later, Luthor was targeted by two aliens named Godslayer and Zade who had foreseen that Luthor would one day once again take Darkseid's place on Apokolips and commit worse deeds than the New God himself. Taken to their planet, Luthor was rescued by the new/old Superman, and the Supermen, again, had to work together to escape the assassins and return to Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = * ** : As the CEO of LexCorp Lex has great Business Management skills. ** ** *** *** * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kryptonite | Transportation = | Weapons = * Superman Suit ** ** ** ** * Motherbox | Notes = * appears as Lex Luthor (Prime) a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Lex Luthor | Links = }} Category:LexCorp members